What If1
by Sandvillagechick
Summary: gaara meets freakish scary people! mahahahaa! TEEHEE!


WHAT IF... #1

GAARA MEETS DEXTER(DUH,DUH,DUH)

Waz-uuuuuup!I'm sandvillagechick and if don't like my name you can go get egged! So like I'm a Naruto fan but not a fan of Narutard the character, in fact I dislike him alot... I'm also a fan of Dexter and Death Note so if like those shows you might also like me making fun of them every chance I get, "beleive it!" Also if you are a sauske fan girl you suck!

Gaara:So your the one thats been sent here from another world to help me control my urge to kill, right?

Dexter:Yes... among other things.

Gaara: Like what?

Dexter:Well, like who you kill and how you act like a killer. i kill murderers and act like a "normal" person. In fact Im a criminal investigator.

Gaara:So you kill bad guys? (makes desturbed face)O-o

Dexter: thats lesson three. first is to cover your attitute

Gaara:What attitute? (deadly glare(like a siko killer)

Dexter:That one...(does it back only more scary)

Gaara:fine...

Dexter:i want you to make a friend

Gaara:N.O. : l

Dexter:Yes. this is lesson one, part one ,Ok?

Gaara:How?

Dexter:You dont know... ok then... um... first whos your umm... group,squad,thingy?

Gaara: my brother and sister.

Dexter:oh... who do you know

Gaara:(clears throat) you, my sister, my brother and my enemies:(

Dexter:oh...well make your biggest enemy's enemy your friend.

Gaara:O.K.!!

THE NEXT DAY!!

Naruto(tard):(whistle) (whistle) (walking while whistling :)

Gaara:(standing upside down from a tree... again) Hi Naruto

Naruto:Ahhh!...You!

Gaara:sorry, didnt mean to scare you(sarcasum)

Naruto:What do you want , creep?

Gaara: You hate orchumaru right?

Naruto:Yeah

Gaara:So do I,Right?

Naruto:If you say so...

Gaara:Then why arent we working together to kill.. I mean destroy him?

Naruto:Cause YOU tried to kill me!

Gaara:Right... well I kind of... kill bad guys only... now.

Naruto:Right and I hat Ramen and love umm... hinata or something

Gaara:Im working on it ok.

Naruto:Fine then if your going to work with me, you have to work with my friends too. Believe It!!

Gaara:Great.(sarcasum) More friends.. Joy. (fake and kinf of creepy smile) So who are all these friends of yours anyway?

Naruto:Well theres Neiji,Hinata,Kiba, Shino, Bushy brows, SAkura, Choji, Shikumaru,Auikumaru,my sensi,pervy sage,the ramen shop...(babbles)

Gaara:(I wonder what Dexter is doing...)

Naruto:But really who needs sauske anyways right?

Gaara: Sauske...Uchia(sp)will die!! (blood craving look)

Dexter:Hey! what do you think your doing?

Gaara: Killing?

Dexter:(rolls up news paper) No!(wack!) Bad dog, racoon, thingy!! (wack)

Gaara:(Throws sand claw at him) Arggh!

Dexter: (squirts at the sand with metal spray bottle, sand evaporates)

Gaara:What the fuck!!

Dexter:Acid, melts your sand so easily... mahahahaha...(squirts Gaara)

Gaara:What the fuck!Ow!Ow!It... Burns!?

Naruto:Who the french toast are you?

Dexter:A murderer who kills murderers.I was brought here to train this... this... thing to be civilized in normal life and day activities. Like making friends!(squart)

Gaara:Im tellaporting you back!You... you... siko? Wow that feels weird saying that... goodbye!

Dexter: Right back to the old life of killing people like you. Sikopaths.who desperately need a good knife in the back

The end?

Gaara meets Light Yagami (who's gonna die!)

Gaara: you better be the right guy for the job or ill kill you

L: trust me hes just a siko as you

Misa Misa:No hes not hes awesome! he is my hero and love! and I let him do whatever he want to me and my powers. yeah!

Gaara: O-o

Light: i am god and will be justice. now that im in your world i will fanquish evil criminals and rule you all!

Gaara:you do realize that your suposed to be helping me right?

Light:Yes...YES! I shall work with you and your powers will help me become god!! mahahaha!

L: see what i mean?

Misa misa: Yeah.. isnt he dreamy?(drools)

Garra:No... and hes not helpful either. so bye!

Everyone:Bye Bye!!

Gaara:Forget this being nice crap im just gonna do what i want to!

YUP THE END...

(TEEHEE!)


End file.
